Enredos
by maestro jedi
Summary: La vida no es siempre como la planeastes


Enredos

Mi cerebro presentía que algo no estaba bien

Que algo importante había ocurrido, pero por que no podía recordar nada, fue en ese momento en que mi mente me saco de ese profundo transe en el que me encontraba inmersa

El lograr abrir mis ojos fue un triunfo dado que me pesaban muchísimo, sentía la boca seca y no se por que pero mi entre pierna sentía un ligero dolor ante cualquier movimiento brusco que realizara,

Fue entonces que lo note, no estaba en mi propia cama, era en realidad extraño no recordaba como fue que me fui a dormir, mas extraño a un, era que estaba completamente desnuda algo extraño en mi dado que siempre dormía con mi pijama,

Pero que demonios había pasado en el transcurso de la noche, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que algo o alguien me sujetaba por la cintura, lentamente fui retirando las sabanas que cubría a lo que me sujetaba con tanta delicadeza,

En ese momento algo me llamo la atención, si mis ojos no se equivocaba ese era el Omnitrix el que surgía lentamente debajo de las sabanas, eso significaba que la persona que me estaba sujetando era

No, no podía ser el, en ese momento un miedo intenso, se apodero de mi ser, de inmediato quite la sabana para así colaborar mis sospechas,

Si era Ben o por dios, mis ojos se abrieron en ese instante como dos charolas de plata al descubrir, que el también estaba completamente desnudo, lo que mas me perturbo, fue ver su pene completamente erecto, en ese momento mi mente pudo comprender completamente la situación,

Eso significaba o por dios, en ese instante no se por que pero lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, lo que despertó a mi primo, que al darse cuenta de la situación, también grito, para después saltar de la cama y esconderse lo mejor que pudo detrás de una silla cercana

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, nuestras mentes seguían luchando por asimilar completamente toda la información sobre la situación, no creo que ninguno estuviéramos preparados para enfrentar una situación como esta

¿Quien estaría preparado para algo así? al final creo que los dos pudimos juntar la fuerza necesaria para hablar, pero estábamos expectantes a los movimientos del otro, para así no precipitarnos tanto, en ese momento creo que Ben junto mas agallas, para romper al fin ese circulo de silencio que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas sofocante para ambos

- ¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? – logro preguntar tímidamente

La pregunta era completamente inútil en si, era obvio lo que había ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo, tenia en si una gran relevancia, para poder descubrir, como había pasado los acontecimientos de la noche pasada

No lo se - Fue lo único que alcance a decir ante su interrogante

Sin decir nada mas, cada uno silenciosamente prosiguió a vestirse y salir de ahí lo mas rápido que se pudiera, los dos sabíamos muy bien que después de este suceso, no volveríamos a vernos de la misma manera, como ver de la misma manera a la persona, con el cual persistes tu virginidad, sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta

Fue algo que nos lastimo completamente durante los primeros días, por todos los medios tratamos de distanciarnos, no hablar, no mirarnos, evitar cualquier contacto entre nuestros cuerpos,

Tan solamente volver a sentir su cuerpo tocándome me hacia sentir escalofríos en todo mi ser

Mi mente trataba por todos los medios, que olvidara esos sucesos, creando lagunas mentales, bloqueando los recuerdos, pero parecían que me negaba a olvidarlos,

Pero eso era solamente el comienzo, luego vino lo peor, me di cuenta que me había atrasado en mi periodo, eso solamente podría significar una cosa o por dios santo esta bien apenas hacia algunos meses había empezado a tener mi periodo y todavía no se normalizaba por completo, pero un retraso de casi dos semanas ya era de preocupación, sentía como mi mundo se desmoronaba bajo mis pies mientras mi mente mi mente gritaba desesperadamente

¿Qué diablos iba a ser? no tenia ni si quiera doce años, y ya había echado a perder mi vida por completo, cargaba en mi vientre el fruto de una relación que no comprendía con el hijo de mi propio primo, me sentía tan sucia, tan humillada en pocas palabras no deje de maldecir, al destino por mi suerte, mi mente ya no podía pensar claro

Para que pensar si ya no había salida alguna a mi problema, en un ataque de desesperación tome una decisión fuera de cualquier razonamiento cueréate que en medio de esa situación, paresia ser la única salida viable

Mis padres no me ayudarían, mi demás familia tampoco y por la reacción de Ben ante la noticia, no me pareció adecuado pedirle que se responsabilizara de sus acciones, el tenia mi misma edad que podría hacer un chico de once años para mantener a una familia que nunca deseo engendrar, no fue la mejor idea a vérselo comentado en primer lugar

Todavía recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos que para mi fue la mas dolorosa de mi vida

Flash back

- Ben tenemos que hablar – repuso la chica pelirroja seriamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a su primo

- Gwen no ay nada de que hablar entre los dos – repuso el chico mientras trataba ligeramente de alegarse de ay asta que alguien lo tomo de su mano deteniéndolo

Por unos breves instantes el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, pero yo sabia muy bien que tenía que decírselo

El tenía que saber la verdad pero como decir una verdad que incluso te incomoda a ti misma

- Ben quiero que sepas que me retrase en mi periodo y eso solo puede significar una simple cosa – exprese rápidamente, no había lugar de tratar de oculta lo que venia lastimando el corazón desde que lo descubrí

En ese instante la cara de Ben se puso más blanca que una nube, su semblante paso de una desorientación total a un completo terror, sin más empezó a caminar nuevamente sin importarle que mi mano todavía le sujetara con firmeza

- Ben espera yo solo quiero decirte que – repuso antes de que lograra zafarse de mi

Pero era demasiado tarde no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, en pocos segundos se había trasformado en XLR8 y había escapado a toda velocidad

En ese mismo momento por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completamente sola, y sin mas me deje caer al piso, abrazándome fuertemente como si con eso tratara de calmar mi alma atormentada, después de un tiempo mi mente por fin pudo calmar mis emociones, mientras que me repetía una y otra vez, que quizás mis poderes me podrían ayudar en algo

Leí mi libro de hechizos una y otra vez pero nada, después busque en Internet, pero cada búsqueda infructuosa me dejaba cada vez mas frustrada he irritada, asta que mi mente ya no pudo mas con la carga emocional

Logrando sacar de circulación a mi sentido común, de ahora en adelante solo me dejaría llevar por mi desesperación y eso en realidad era sumamente peligroso

Fue en ese momento en que esa idea pareció iluminar mi mente en realidad en esos momentos creí que era la única solución que me quedaba

Fin del flash back

Estaba completamente decidida, si era una salida cobarde pero al menos así podría evitar todo el sufrimiento a mi hijo, que no había hecho nunca nada malo, si no tan solo nacer en el instante y momento equivocado, no era su culpa era la mía, por no a ver podido evitar su gestación, creo que ninguna palabra bastaría para pedir perdón a esa pequeña criatura que ese gestaba lentamente en mi interior, pero estaba decidida a seguir con mi plan

- Bueno creo que llego el momento- susurre entre sollozos

Después de meditarlo a solas en mí cuarto, tome una soja que había tomado de la cochera, proseguí atarla a una de las vigas del desván si mi maestra de campamento supiera con que propósitos oscuros usaba la técnica que me había enseñado para colgar la comida durante una excursión, estaría completamente decepcionada

Me asegure por ultima vez que estuviera completamente asegurada de la viga del techo, después lentamente me empecé atarla a el rededor de mi cuello mientras que de mis ojos salían las ultimas lagrimas de mi sufrida existencia, en pocos momentos todo mi sufrimiento terminaría, o al menos eso me decía mentalmente

**Mientras con ben**

Después de que el omnitrix hubiera terminado su función, el chico sintió una completa desesperación no importaba cuanto corriera ni a que velocidad lo hiciera sus problemas parecían no quedarse atrás

Desde el momento que había despertado abrasando a gwen completamente desnudo, su mente no había dejado de repasar esos instantes una y otra vez, se sentía un monstruo

Había abusado sexualmente de su propia prima, había traicionado todo lo que le habían enseñado, todos sus valores y principios

Y yo mismo me así llamar un héroe, pero había hecho que no tenia perdón de dios, después de eso mi caí en la completa desolación, no podía descansar, por que mis sueños repetían una y otra vez la misma pesadilla, en donde abusaba de ella a la fuerza, no importándome todo lo que suplicara que me detuviera, yo terminaba cediendo ante mis bajos insititos animales y profanando su virginal cuerpo

Después de eso trate por todos los medios de distanciarme de ella, de mantener mi mente ocupada en algo mas, leer, dibujar, aprender otro idioma, incluso mejorar mis habilidades como héroe, pero no importaba que hiciera siempre pasaba lo mismo, mi mente regresaba irremediablemente una y otra vez a ese momento, después paso lo que me temía tener que hablar con ella

No supe como pero cada palabra que decía me asustaba profundamente en mi alma o por dios, no conforme con haber mancillado su honor, la había dejado preñada de un hijo mío, paresia que mi desdicha no podía caer mas profundo

En esos momentos, el miedo me domino no supe como pero la deje ay sola llorando, mientras corría como un cobarde tratando de huir de los problemas, asta que el omnitrix termino con la transformación, así que me senté en el suelo a un lado del camino, por que sentía que mi corazón y mi cerebro me recriminaban mi comportamiento

Me sentía el muy héroe pero al momento de la verdad, había corrido como el mas cobarde de los cobardes, de pronto no se por que mi corazón se comprimió como si algo no estuviera bien, no se por que pero sentía la necesidad de correr a ver a Gwen lo mas rápido que pudiera, tenia que verla a un que mi mente decía que no, mis sentimientos me dominaron al final

Sabia muy en el fondo que algo no estaba bien y por desgracia estaba en lo correcto al llegar a su casa o mejor dicho a su desván me quede completamente estático ante la visión que había ante mis ojos

Mi prima yacía colgaba como péndulo de una soja, mientras que en su cara se presentaban claro signos de asfíxica, sin pensarlo dos veces, la saque de esa situación

Sentía la desesperación de tocarla de nuevo en ese momento

Abrí su delicada boca tenia que respirar mas oxigeno, su pulso era débil pero constante, quizás todavía tenia esperanzas de salvarse, no se por que pero tan solo la idea de perderla me hacia sentir completamente destrozado, empecé a darle respiración de boca a boca y a comprimir su cuerpo suavemente

Creo que mi mente a un que alterada todavía me recordaba que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso, por que la vida de dos personas y no solo de una, estaba en mis manos

Por fin tuve una leve reacción de vida por parte de ella, un pequeño tosido que fue seguido por otro, paresia que su cuerpo también luchaba por salvarse, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, gusto en el momento en que nuestros labios volvían a tocarse, sentí como los dos no sonrojábamos en ese mismo instante sin mas nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor

El beso se profundizo mas y mas mientras que nuestras manos empezaba con unas delicadas carisias, pero creo que nuestras mentes decidieron que no era el momento de estar asiendo eso, sin mas nos separamos de golpe y creo que Gwen estaba dispuesta a salir de ay corriendo cuando la vi levantarse lentamente, era ahora o nunca así que sin mas me levante y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo mientras que mi cabeza se posaba suavemente en su cuello

- No te dejare sola lo prometo – le susurre delicadamente en su oído

Creo que mis palabras la dejaron en shock por que no me pudo responder en nada pero todavía no terminaba de hablar

Juntos superaremos esto de acuerdo, pero prométeme que nunca jamás aras una locura como esta, prométemelo es por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo – Le dije mientras que mis manos se posaban sobre su vientre para luego empezar a acariciarlo suavemente

Sentí como si ella estuviera a punto de caer de rodillas, como si creyera que lo que decía era una broma de mal gusto, que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, pero no permití que cayera al suelo

La sujete delicadamente para proseguir dándole lentamente la vuelta asta que quedamos de frente, podía ver sus ojos completamente inundados de lagrimas, mientras sus facciones denotaban un miedo completamente, comprensible hacia el futuro y sin embargo sabia que tal vez nunca mas volvería a tener el valor para aceptar mi responsabilidad como en ese momento

Te prometo por mi vida, que nunca mas te dejare sola a ti ni a nuestro hijo, fruto de un amor silencioso que se negó seguir en las penumbras – exclame, para depuse darle un suave beso en sus labios y apoyarme ahora sobre su hombro derecho

En medio de ese silencio mortal esperaba cualquier reacción de parte de ella, que gritara, que llorara, que me empujara y me maldijera por a verme atrevido de nuevo a tocarla, pero no paso nada tan solo sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente mientras que empezaba a suspirar junto a mi oído, de pronto escuche un susurro que me dejo helado

- Te lo prometo amor – repuso delicadamente mientras empezaba a darme un delicado beso en mi mejilla

Había odio bien o ella me había dicho amor, no sabia que responder, las palabras en si estaban de mas, sin pensarlo dos veces, la volví a besar, un beso que simbolizara que ahora en adelante estábamos unidos asta que la muerte nos separara, unidos por un amor unidos, por el destino y sobre todo, unidos para cuidar a el fruto de ese amor ese amor prohibido pero excitante al mismo tiempo

**Tiempo después **

Han pasado cuatro años desde ese momento, cuatro años que han volado como un soplo del creador a través de toda su magnifica creación

Después que decidí aceptar mi responsabilidad, los dos huimos de nuestras antiguas vidas con todo lo que creímos necesario, fingiendo nuestras muertes para evitar que el abuelo o alguien más nos trataran de localizar

Al principio trate de usar le omnitrix para conseguir dinero fácil, pero a Gwen le molestaba que hiciera esa clase de acciones, así que decidí no usarlo frente a ella o al menos ganar dinero mas honradamente, trabajando bajo nombres falsos y usando mis habilidades y las de l reloj para así llevar una vida mas honesta

Ella por su parte empezó a usar sus poderes mágicos para hacerse una especie de médium, después de de un tiempo solo nosotros dos trajimos a el mundo a nuestro primer hijo al cual le pusimos por nombre Kenny

Ahora tenia mas responsabilidades, pero no nos importaba, si recordábamos que quizás nunca viéramos llegado a verlo nacer, después decidimos explorar el mundo dado que con nuestras habilidades era muchísimo mas fácil trasladarnos de un lugar a otro, hasta que un tiempo después en medio de las imponentes montañas que formaban parte de la frontera de Ruanda y Burundi decidimos establecernos por algún tiempo, dado que necesitábamos un lugar donde Gwen diera a luz a nuestro siguiente hijo, el cual resulto ser una preciosa niña, claro esta que para este momento los dos ya estábamos familiarizados con la crianza de niños y no nos paso lo mismo que cuando Kenny llego al mundo esta vez si estábamos preparados para su nacimiento después de todo Kenny ya tenia 3 años y la pequeña bebe a la cual le decidimos llamar Kelly era un regalo del cielo

Creo que mi vida no resulto al final como la había planeado pero al menos soy feliz y otra de las razones por las cuales decidimos establecernos por algún tiempo en estas hermosas cordilleras,

El abuelo Max al fin, nos había podido localizar después de tres años de andarnos buscando como un loco a través del globo, no se por que pero no me sorprende de el

No se le puede engañar tan fácil, era obvio que el no se creyó la patraña de nuestras muertes y al fin nos alcanzo en medio de nuestra travesía global,

Y a un que estábamos dispuestos a luchar por si nos intentaba separar, al final resulto que lo único que quería era ver como estábamos, no dijo nada al respecto de nuestro comportamiento, de nuestros hijos, nada tan solo nos abrazo y exclamo que estaba feliz de vernos sanos y salvos, algunos días después decidió permanecer a nuestro lado algún tiempo, para enseñarnos algunos secretos de la paternidad que nunca están de mas para criar a nuestros pequeños hijos

La vida es como menos la planeas por eso tienes que aprender adaptarte o morir

Pero creo que soy el chico mas afortunado del mundo si la tengo a mi lado

Fin

Bueno que les pareció mi historia no lo se el final esta un poco flojo pero planeo mejorarlo

Y si sirenita tratare de usar edades mas creíbles pero no se me gusta usar sus edades reales lo siento pero para lo próxima lo are

Cuídense que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
